


Herbs ?

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Affection, Blackstar cares about his boyfriends interests, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay Cats, Gay Male Character, Herb Collecting, Littlecloud is a bit shy, M/M, Secret Relationship, ShadowClan (Warriors), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, herbs, leader/medicine cat - Freeform, old territory/ old forest, there is no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: "When you're told you're not allowed to have a mate and then suddenly get one that is a leader, it takes some time getting used to"
Relationships: Blackfoot/Littlecloud (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Kudos: 16





	Herbs ?

**Author's Note:**

> what do you do when you're bored in class?  
> write gays cats

Littlecloud's picked up one of the herbs he was sorting, with disdain noticing that the sluggish rot around the leafs right half. With a sigh, he tossed it to his growing pile of no longer usable herbs. Littlecloud's chewed on his lip, his stocks are lower then he expected, and with Leaf-bare just around the corner, he was worried "Starclan, spare us from green-cough this leaf-bare" muttering his pray under his breath, as the last leaf was sorted.

Littlecloud calmly walked over to the entrance of the camp try to keep his concerns from showing, it wasn't leaf-bare yet so there must be at least a small batch of watermint, catmint, and thyme hidden somewhere.

"Littlecloud, where are you off to?" the said tom raised his head, meeting eyes with the Shadowclan leader, behind him was a haunting patrol. Littlecloud tail twitch, it seems like herbs aren't the only thing running low now.

Shaking his head to get rid of his worries, the brown tom turned his attention back to his leader who was looking surprisingly patient at him "some of my herbs are running low, I want to go look for more before Leaf-bare hits" he kept his tone of voice calm, ignoring the unease glances from the haunting patrol.  
Blackstar's ear twitch in concern, "do you want someone to go with you?", Littlecloud's brows raised, trying to interpret if there was a double meaning hidden somewhere before deciding it wasn't worth the time "another pair of paws would be nice" Blackstar nodded, he put down his prey and flicked his tail for the waiting patrol to go on, the white tom turned, walking out of camp "let's go then" he flicked his tail again, motioning Littlecloud to fallow him and the brown tom gladly did, although he noticed the lack of surprise from the leaving patrol, perhaps because it wasn't the first time Blackstar joined him on a "herb haunt" rather then ordering a warrior or an apprentice to go.

Blackstar was ahead with a few paw steps and Littlecloud speeds up as his short legs would allow before deciding it was fruitless and kept behind his leader.  
Blue eyes wondering over the ground searching for a glimpse of thyme.

The short tom looked up suddenly at the feeling of fur brushing against his own, Blackstar has fallen in step beside him the huge tom's eyes were looking ahead. Littlecloud smiled slightly leaning in the touch, flanks rubbing against each other now rather than fur brushing.

"what are we looking for?" Blackstar finally looked at his medicine cat, the said tom remained silent as he thought the question over, watermint would take longer as it was further away, thyme found at random, and catmint was found near two-leg dens.

"Catmint, it's near-"

"Near the two-leg dens, I know" Littlecloud blinked in surprise, he often talked his leader ears of about herbs and where to find them, but he never thought Blackstar would care in of to remember, to be truthful Littlecloud assumed that the white tom wasn't even listening most of the time.

A smile crept up, and a warm fuzzy feeling entered the smaller tom's heart "you remembered" the white tom scuffed "of course" slightly startled Littlecloud wasn't sure how to respond to that- he didn't have to as Blackstar continued "you talk about herbs all the time" a tinge of embarrassment spiked in the brown tom's ears "I know but I didn't think you were actually listening" Blackstar stopped walking, and Littlecloud instantly stopped too.

Baby blue met burning amber, the shorter of the two felt a pick of anxiety at his paw at the intensity of the leaders stare.  
"What kind of mate would I be if I didn't listen" Littlecloud was grateful for the cold weather as his face felt like it was burning, despite it, he smiled, "a pretty bad one" he wrapped their tails together slowly and Blackstar offered him a small smile "your still not used to it," he said it as a statement, the brown tom hummed "when you're told you're not allowed to have a mate and then suddenly get one that is a leader, it takes some time getting used to" the white tom leaned down to lick the medicine cat between the ears, Littlecloud sighed, tucking his face into the leader's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while.

Littlecloud shivered as cold winds were starting to pick up, pulling his face away from his mate another gust of wind came.  
Blackstar straighten his shoulders "catmint?"

Blue eyes widened as he was reminded of why they are here in the first place "the herbs!", Puffing his fur out against the cold. Littlecloud speed-walked with Blackstar right at his tail.

If no herbs will be found because they got distracted with each other while the weather is getting colder, he'll murder Blackstar.


End file.
